


生き甲斐 | lio fotia

by setsunaisprout



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunaisprout/pseuds/setsunaisprout
Summary: 生き甲斐 (ikigai)lit. "a reason for being"n. a reason to get up in the morning, to enjoy the meaning of life; passion, purpose, something one lives for





	生き甲斐 | lio fotia

**Author's Note:**

> (❁≧▿≦) AAA I watched Promare today and I love Lio so much!!! I knew I liked him before I saw the movie but actually getting to see him in action was so cool!! He's so pretty and I wanna see him again!!!  
For now have my rushed post-Promare yell about Mister Lio Fotia!!!

「 lio fotia 」

fandom: promare - warnings: spoilers - word count: 542

* * *

Years of sleepless nights had taken a toll on Lio Fotia, enough to harden his resolve. Staring into the reflections of street lights on mirror-like buildings long after the sun had set had dragged down his optimism over time. Mornings spent laying in bed, hoping that the world would fix itself had drained the last of his childish faith. The knowledge of what his kind was forced to face was a burden to his conscious. As their leader, he had been the one to lose his friends and comrades. Children, teens, adults, elders, no one was spared. Why had he been the one allowed to hide?

Right, because he was their leader. He was their hope. Their dreams weighed on his shoulders. That's why he had to take action.  
Lio could no longer stand what the Burnish had to endure. He felt no mercy for those who had started the experiments. They weren't human to him. They were the true monsters. Afflicting pain onto others, killing for some fleeting fantasy... it made him sick.

Rolling his wrist, Lio Fotia stood in the alleyway between two high rise buildings. The ones that reflected the colorless lights that he had watched sleeplessly. He shook his wrist out as he raised his head to look to the top of the target that towered far above him. He had a plan—one he had been planning for months on end. It had been difficult enough to stay hidden from the Freeze Force as a Burnish, so planning an attack atop that had been cautious and difficult work. He ran the plan over in his mind as to reassure himself. If this plan went wrong, he didn't know what to do. But this plan couldn't go wrong. There was no room for mistakes.

He, Meis, and Gueira would enter the building through the windows of the 48th floor. Once inside, they were to set the building ablaze. This would, in turn, attract the Freeze Force, who they would allow to capture them. From there they would be brought to where the other Burnish were, and free them all. The plan seemed straightforward enough. There wasn't much room for the unexpected to happen. This was going to work. Lio had his fellow Burnish to save. Lio opened his palm and gazed at the flame that came forth. This was what made him what he was.

Closing his hand, Lio's attention was brought to his two subordinates who came around the corner. He nodded to them as they rushed towards him. Their confirmations that the plan was ready to be put into motion was all that Lio needed to hear. His blood was boiling and his flame already sparked. He nodded and signaled for the other two to follow him as he began to transform into his Burnish form. Lio peeked behind himself to see the other two. Their familiar Burnish forms comforted Lio, yet made him a bit uneasy at the same time. But this was no time for uneasiness. It was time for him to save the Burnish.

Stretching out his limbs one last time, Lio propelled himself upwards. He said one thing as he neared the 48th floor:

"Don't do anything stupid."


End file.
